


Dodaeng

by Beibiter



Category: IOI, Kpop - Fandom, Produce 101
Genre: F/F, Romance, dodaeng, girls, i wrote this a few months ago i believe but im trying to get rid of all the drafts on my phone, produce 101 was ok i guess but i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Yoojung is what doyeon wantsHm btw why do you all click on this but dont leave kudos hm???





	

Dodaeng couple

Whenever Doyeon wanted something she got it. She was open and blunt, not afraid to speak her mind, even though some mistook it for impoliteness. 

So when her heart skipped for the first time when she sat next to Yoojung she told her to date her. 

Yoojung had frozen and blushed and then mumbled something and apologized and scrambled for the door.

That didn't mean that Doyeon would give up, of course. 

So, she started printing out articles about Dodaeng and highlighted the comment she liked the most.

*Doyeon takes care of her like a boyfriend. Even my girlfriend says that I should act more like Doyeon [+1,467 -12]*

She put in on Yoojung's bed and sat next to it, waiting for her to return. (Yoojung had quite a busy schedule nowadays.)

And when Yoojung entered the room, she didn't notice her best friend at first. But then she did and she blushed furiously.

"I'm here to tell you that I like you", Doyeon said earnestly and Yoojung(although she didn't know it was humanly possible) blushed even more. 

Neither of them said anything after that, so Doyeon stood up and gave her the article. 

"I have highlighted my favorite comment", she said.

Yoojung took the paper into her hands and bowed, ready to flee again, when Doyeon spoke.

"Date me. For real. I want you."


End file.
